I declare a (prank) war
by Torchwhovian
Summary: This is a collection of one shots based off the Avengers and my OCs Charlie and Jeremy Harrison. The BROTP of Tonery will cause chaos throughout Stark Tower and no Avenger is safe. This is a semi-continuation of my story "More than meets the Hawkeye". Please enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Tony?" Jeremy whispered as Tony snuck him out of his room.

"Absolutely." Tony nodded then reconsidered. "Well, possibly."

It was midnight and Charlie and Clint were sound asleep, thanks to the sleeping pills Tony had put in their drinks at dinner. Tony lifted the sack over his shoulder and Jeremy followed him as they tiptoed downstairs. Since Barton had moved into the Tower with Charlie and Jeremy, Steve and Natasha had also joined them. Jeremy loved the Avengers all living in the Tower and, thanks to Tony, they were currently engaged in a prank war.

-0-

Tony joined the Harrison/Barton clan for breakfast almost every morning, pleased to have a semblance of a family. Clint had to leave early, skipping breakfast, and getting into the elevator. He came back up an hour later with an unamused look on his face. Jeremy and Tony shared a look and giggled quietly.

"Did you two put fifty pounds of birdseed on my car?" Clint asked them, crossing his arms over his chest. Charlie choked on her orange juice as they burst out laughing.

"You weighed it?" Tony asked, chuckling.

"There's a dozen pigeons on my car!" Clint groaned and Charlie erupted into laughter.

"I'm sorry." She snorted as he tried to appeal to her to get the boys in line. "But that is funny."

Clint sighed in defeat and chuckled softly. "I'm going to get you, Stark."

"I'm terrified, Legolas." Tony shoved a piece of waffle in his mouth and smirked.

-0-

"_Mr. Barton, Mr. Stark has asked that if you are here to retaliate that you do not harass his suits."_

"Wouldn't dream of it, Jarvis." Clint replied with a smile, even though the computer couldn't see him. "I just wanted to see if I could use his shower. Charlie's in ours."

"_Of course sir._"

"Thanks." Clint went into the bathroom and found Tony's shampoo, dumping some of it out and carefully replacing it with a liquid from a different bottle. He made sure that it was exactly the same as when he arrived then slipped out of Tony's apartment.

-0-

When Tony stepped off the elevator with a hat, Charlie quirked an eyebrow at him. "You never wear hats."

"Just feel like it today." Tony replied. "Where's Jer and Barton?"

"Jeremy's doing his homework and Clint'll be back in a minute." Charlie put her glass in the sink.

Clint came up behind Tony and took the hat off as he walked past him. "How's it goin', Tony?" 

"Oh my God." Charlie gasped when she saw Tony's hair. It was bright purple.

"Very funny, Bird Brain." Tony chuckled. "It's a good one."

"Mom! I need help with my home-" Jeremy came into the kitchen and doubled over in laughter, clutching his sides. "You look like a raisin."

"Is that so?" Tony opened their refrigerator and rummaged through it, pulling out the can of whipped cream and uncapping it. He sprayed it at Jeremy and covered his face and hair with it before Jeremy got away.

"Really?" Charlie groaned. "With the whipped cream?"

**A/N: Well, I decided to have some Tonery and Harton prank wars start. No one in the Tower is safe. (Maybe Bruce is but probably not.) Leave a review if you'd like or a request for a prank. I'm always open to suggestions. **


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Cap." Jeremy grinned widely at Steve as he came into the communal kitchen. Jeremy was making a pitcher of orange juice. "Do you want some?"

"Sure. Thanks, Jer." Steve smiled back at the eight year old. There was a box of donuts sitting on the counter as well.

"Mom said you could have one. They have custard inside." Jeremy snickered to himself as he poured Steve a glass of juice. "I've got to get to school."

"See ya later, champ." Steve picked up a donut and waved to Jeremy then took a bite, gagging almost instantly. The donuts were filled with not custard but mayonnaise and Steve spit the mouthful into a napkin. Grimacing he took a drink of the orange juice and choked on it, getting up to spit it out in the sink. A box in the trash caught his eye and he picked up the blue Kraft macaroni and cheese box. The dry noodles were still in the box but the powdered cheese packet was empty. Steve had to give the kid points for ingenuity.

"Hey, Rogers." Clint came into the kitchen and poured himself some orange juice. Steve didn't warn him, seeing as how it was his girlfriend's son that pranked him. Clint took a large gulp of the juice and to his credit, swallowed it with a shudder. He shared a look with Steve. "Jeremy was here?"

Steve chuckled and nodded, finding a drink he knew was safe. "Should we warn Stark?"

"Absolutely not." Clint put the pitcher in the refrigerator and closed the door. "Warn Charlie though. She hates that boxed mac n cheese."

Tony had been caught off guard by the juice as well and knew exactly who was behind it. His mind immediately went to work on a revenge prank and he found a packet of Oreos. Opening one, he chuckled as he scraped the icing off and replaced it with toothpaste. He did the same to the entire package then resealed it and put it back. As Tony knew he would, Jeremy went for the Oreos as soon as he got home from school. "You gonna help me in the workshop today?"

"Uh-huh." Jeremy put a cookie in his mouth and made a face when he chewed it. Tony laughed at his face and Jeremy whined, "Why'd it have to be my cookies?"

"You assaulted the donuts, kid. All's fair in love and war." Tony patted him on the shoulder and the pair went to work in the shop.

**A/N: If you all have any ideas for pranks, let me know. Most of the pranks I did as a kid were on my sister and (if we're being honest) I definitely shouldn't have done them. Ah, sibling rivalry. Leave a review and let me know what you think. **


End file.
